Pathetic
by TamakiCat
Summary: Oneshot. Shizaya! Izaya's POV about his relationship and obsession with Shizuo. Sad.


_**Author's Notes:**_ Hiya! So this is from Izaya's POV. Hope you'll like it :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bla bla bla, own nothing but the idea for the fanfic, the fanfic, my representation of those awesome characters and their relationship and my writing style. Thanks!

Enjoy :D

And comment please, I always love that!

_**Pathetic**_

I sigh and sit right up on my bed. A new day... where I get to annoy Shizu-chan. Though, I think it's lame... Why, do you ask me? Well, because to tell the truth *for once! Haha...*, it reminds me of the common story of the little boy who pulls on the girl's bunches. He then always defends himself saying it's only teasing and everything, but we all know it's because it's his secret and shy way to show her he cares and deep down, he probably loves her... He also throws balls of paper at her, points at her and laughs a lot, masking his true feelings, thinking she might realize something... But she never does. No, because to her, she feels like a monster, humiliated by this boy who just cares deep down but doesn't show it the right way. Haha... it so sucks. Because if you think of it this way, Shizu-chan'd be the girl and I'd totally be the teasing boy! Yeah, it sucks... Pfah!

So, I throw the sheets far away from me *oh shit! They fell on the ground...damn! Anyway...* and I stand up. I walk to the bathroom where I turn on the water and enter the shower. As water gently trickles down on me, I cannot help but laugh at how Shizuo's probably react if he knew I'm thinking about me and him in the shower... HAHAHAH! He'd certainly just freak out and lash out at me... Yeah...

I step out of it, all fresh and clean, then dry myself with the black towel waiting for me on the bathroom counter. I chuckle a bit...

It's stupid. It is. Because the little boy has this idea that the little girl is way too unreasonable with how she always screams at him for the teasing and how she then just starts crying, as if it'd solve anything... And then, she even *sometimes* develops a self-esteem problem, thinking she's a monster due to how the little boy called her. Though, if she only knew he thought it was the only manner he could get her attention... Maybe she'd get that he didn't quite mean it, though, it's true, the little can sometimes be annoyed by her stupid, careless and unreasonable reactions. But oh well, I guess this small child wouldn't love her if she weren't this way... right? Right...

I close my apartment door, finally dressed, and lock it before frisking about down the corridor to the elevator. As I hum a little song and wait for the doors to open on the entrace, I cannot help but to analyse my relationship with you. Truthfully, I'd find it interesting if we could be more than enemies... more than everything...Together. It's what I mean. But if we stay true to the story, the boy who teases the girl never gets her, because she finds someone else who is kind and really cares... or at least, that's what she thinks. Because she never really noticed that boy in the background, who was left with all those memories, broken-hearted due to her not getting the simple message ... I. Love. You.

I sigh and get out of the elevator and walk a good while onto the streets. It's so stupid because you see, the little girl will never know how things would have turned out. They might even have turned out better than with the 'caring' guy she found, because that one didn't love her for so many years... Unlike the little boy. All he wanted was her to know, to get it... to understand it was his only way to tell her those three words. But she's so unreasonable, like Shizu-chan, she's never got it... And the little boy is so shy and unease with how to act around her, like me, he's lost his chance. But each time he'll meet her again, on the streets or elsewhere, he'll still tease her, because that's the only way he knows... Like I.

I see his back turned on me on the street and here goes another day of me annoying him. And I'll sure keep doing it forever... Because I'm the little boy in the story and he's the little girl.

'Shizuuuu-chhaaannn!'

And there I see him slowly turning to meet me, hatred on his face, and I'm just jubilating about us getting another day 'together', another day of fighting, another day of chasing... Another day of me and him. The boy and the girl. We're both obsessed with each other... In different ways, I guess. If only I were capable of telling you the simple words 'I love you' instead of teasing you and making you hate me everyday of the week. Maybe, maybe, I'd actually get the chance the little boy never had...

I'm pathetic.


End file.
